


it tastes good just rolling off your tongue

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: D/s elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: Junhoe continues to pout. “I’m more important than your stupid workout,” he says.“Are you?” Bobby teases.





	it tastes good just rolling off your tongue

**Author's Note:**

> note: there are unspoken D/s dynamics in this fic

“You could at least pretend to pay attention to me,” Junhoe whines. He’s sprawled across Bobby’s bed, glowering at the other. 

Bobby can barely hear him over the thud of his own heartbeat in his ears. He’s on the floor, silently counting his push ups. 

“I didn’t tell you to come in here when I was working out,” Bobby grunts, not looking at Junhoe. 

Junhoe continues to pout. “I’m more important than your stupid workout,” he says. 

“Are you?” Bobby teases, still not looking up. 

Junhoe’s mouth falls open. “Hey! Kim Jiwon! Take that back!”

“Make me,” Bobby grunts, still doing push-ups even though he lost count awhile ago. 

Junhoe scrambles off the bed and onto the floor, shoving Bobby. It’s a mistake because a short wrestling match later, Bobby has Junhoe pinned to the floor. 

Junhoe looks pleased with himself when Bobby laces their fingers and pins Junhoe’s hands above his head. Bobby gives him one small kiss and pulls back when Junhoe tries for more. 

“Didn’t I tell you I was working out?” he chides, adjusting their position so his feet are on either side of Junhoe’s legs. He hovers over Junhoe just slightly. 

“Don’t you dare,” Junhoe threatens. 

Bobby does a push-up. He pecks Junhoe on the way down. Junhoe glowers at him, but it has no effect on Bobby. He does it again, and once more. Every time he goes down his crotch brushes Junhoe’s. Bobby is starting to get hard, half from the stimulation and half at the sight of Junhoe pinned down and powerless underneath him. 

The next time he goes down he grinds just slightly. The effect is instantaneous. Junhoe freezes under him. 

“I will kick your ass Bobby,” he spits. 

Bobby laughs and brushes his erection against Junhoe’s clothed dick. 

“How are you going to do that when I’ve got you paralyzed?” He asks. 

“Fuck you,” Junhoe swears, and Bobby smiles as he feels Junhoe’s dick start to come to life. 

“That’s the plan,” he says, holding himself above Junhoe and just rubbing against him. 

“Get off me,” Junhoe growls, though he makes no move to actually try and get Bobby off him. 

“Can’t take it?” Bobby teases. Junhoe is hard beneath him and Bobby just grinds against him.

“Oh I can take it,” Junhoe bites back, struggling not to chase Bobby’s hips with his own. 

“I bet I could make you come just like this,” Bobby muses. 

“Bet I could kick your ass,” Junhoe snaps. 

Bobby laughs. “We’ve gone over this already. You can’t do shit but run that pretty little mouth of yours. Bet I could put that to work too.” He grinds down again and the first breathy moan slips out of Junhoe’s mouth. 

“Look how red your face is,” Bobby smiles and draws a few more hesitant moans from Junhoe’s mouth. 

“Hmm, something is poking me,” Bobby says moving so Junhoe’s erection is rubbing against his abs. Junhoe gasps and squirms under him, visibly embarrassed. Bobby slides back up so their groins are aligned. 

He stops teasing and grinds against Junhoe properly. Junhoe breathes out a sigh of relief, his head falling to the side. Junhoe does it again and Junhoe’s lips part in a moan. 

“You’re close aren’t you?” he says. “You’re gonna bust just from this.” He punctuates the statement with a roll of his hips. Junhoe’s face scrunches up as he tries to prove Bobby wrong, but his hips are giving little jerks against Bobby, desperate for the friction. 

Bobby rolls his hips long and slow and Junhoe actually whines. Bobby grins and gives his what he needs, grinding down hard and fast. He’s relentless. 

“Please,” Junhoe begs, losing himself in the moment. 

“Please what?” Bobby asks, smirk on his face. 

“More,” Junhoe whimpers.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Bobby answers nonchalantly. 

It only takes a few more moments before Junhoe’s entire body jerks beneath him. Bobby doesn’t ease up, tormenting Junhoe the entire time he’s coming. 

“Stop,” Junhoe begs after a long moment. Bobby gives one more roll of his hips, just to see Junhoe twitch before he stops. His own arms are starting to ache, and he kneels now, knees on either side of Junhoe’s stomach. 

He watches Junhoe with an amused expression on his face. “Someone liked that,” he muses. 

“Fuck you,” Junhoe says, but it sounds weak even to his own ears. 

“Just did baby,” Bobby answers with a wink. “Except one of us didn’t get to come yet,” he says, rolling his hips so Junhoe can feel his erection. 

“Not my problem,” Junhoe says. 

“Oh, but I think it is,” Bobby says. He moves so he’s pinning both of Junhoe’s hands with one of his own. With his newly freed hand he frees himself from his shorts. He slides up until his dick is hovering over Junhoe’s face. 

“Stick your tongue out,” he orders. 

Junhoe clamps his mouth shut. Bobby reaches up and pulls Junhoe’s hair. Junhoe gasps. 

“Are you going to listen now?” he asks sweetly. Junhoe scowls at him but obediently sticks his tongue out. 

Bobby smiles down at him and positions himself so he can rub himself against Junhoe’s mouth. He groans when Junhoe licks up against him. 

He jerks his hips in short movements, already close to coming. Junhoe’s tongue is sinful and it only takes moments before he’s coming, spilling over Junhoe’s face. He breathes heavy, looking down at the mess he made. 

Junhoe looks shocked, eyes wide. Bobby grins and scoops a finger across the come splattered on Junhoe’s nose. He pokes his finger into Junhoe’s mouth and Junhoe obediently sucks on it, wrapping his tongue around the digit. 

Bobby finally stands up, knees creaking, and releases Junhoe. Junhoe sits up, rubbing his wrists. “You’re an asshole,” he tells Bobby. 

Bobby just grins at him and throws a tissue his way.

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely sur’s fault and was originally titled  
> sur is an ungrateful freeloader
> 
> unbeta’d 
> 
> @noahindaeyo


End file.
